broken soul
by Blackhawks2099
Summary: betrayed by the ones he loves he soon finds out that he loves someone else
1. Chapter 1

Broken soul

Percy's pov

I should have noticed the signs. The wondering off. The brief visits

For those of you that do not know who I am my name is Percy Jackson the slayer of kronos,hyperion,the bane of the minotaur, hydra the retriever of the golden fleece, holder of the sky slayer of Otis otis' brother polybotes the bearer of the curse of Achilles bane of Gaia .and this is my story

It started just after annabeth and the others showed up in new Rome. After the reunion I had noticed that annabeth was distant to me. She had spent more and more time with Jason me being as loyal as I am thought nothing of it at the time. but even after the giant war she had seemed to not return the kisses or hugs that I gave her. Her eyes no longer showed the love when she saw me that I did for her. she had barely thought anything of it at the time. Thinking that she still loved me. Boy was I wrong. It happened after I had just returned from a quest to bring two of aphrodites kids to camp it took me about two days when it should have been a week .as soon as I returned I had went to the beach to surprise annabeth with my return expecting her to be at the beach so I ran full speed there but when I got there I didn't see her at first after about five minutes of searching I had heard something coming from one of the undiscovered coves at camp when I got there what saw there made me feel like my chest had been ripped open and the wait of the sky set upon my heart. Because there, shirtless in the grass where annabeth and Jason making out after about a minute of trying to process what I had seen. I stepped out into the open.


	2. Chapter 2

**(an) hey it's Blackhawks sorry about not updating I'm having a very hard time figuring out how to upload new chapter. I noticed I forgot to do the disclaimer last time sorry and to Allen r I am not going to do a percyxannabeth pairing i don't like it ( no offense to percabth fans) but thanks for review bto I might do a one shot of them and got the two followers (sorry i can't remember the names ) I greatly appreciate it I am also co-writing a story with pluto's son 11 **

**disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson and the Olympians all rights go to Rick riorden -cries in the corner-**

percy's p.o.v

As I was walking back to my cabin I was thinking what would make her do this. I couldn't believe what was happening I was preying to the gods hoping against hope that what I saw wasn't real. But unfortunately the fates seem to absolutely hate me. As I was thinking I ran in to clarisse by accident " hey prissy watch were the fuck you're going". And me being as angry as i was just shouted back " fuck off clarisse I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit" I shouted. She seemed stakes aback by this and said " what's got your panties in a bunch " she said mockingly. As she said this I had had enough of her.

almost immediately my eyes darkened to a point were they were almost black and said in a deadly calm voice that even terrified me " I just found my girlfriend makeing out with some one i thought was my friend so if you don't leave me alone right now I WILL MAKE YOU" I shouted towards the end her eyes widened and look completely terrified and almost immediately she back up and ran.

it was then I had noticed I had drawn a bit of a crowd around twenty to twenty five people stared at me and after three seconds of it it started to irritate me so I shouted to them "what the fuck are you looking at " when I said this the scrod started to fastly disperse and with that over with I walked back to my cabin opened the door and laid down in my bed thinking over what happened today


	3. Chapter 3

**(an) hey it's Blackhawks sorry about not updating I'm having a very hard time figuring out how to upload new chapter. Im also using my iPad to write since my computer got a big virus and had to get rid of it. I am also very sorry for getting people hopes up I tried updating but accidentally uploaded my second chapter again. So if anyone that read this chapter please tell**** how to upload a chapter from an iPad. Also this is important DO NOT SKIP so i haven't been getting very many reviews lately and I know that over 160 people have read my story and only 3 have reviewed please review.(p.s this might be a short chapter)**

**disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson and the Olympians all rights go to Rick riorden - i wish I did -**

****eventually I fell asleep. Into a nightmare were that scene were I caught annabeth cheating replaying over and over. When I woke the next morning, all I could do was a wonder she had done what she did. And yes I'll admit I cried. A lot . Until finally I decided to leave for the dining pavilion. As I got there the horn blew signiling ( AN don't know if I spelled that right) that it was time for breakfast. when everyone got to the pavilion breakfast started we were about to start sacrificing some of our food to our godly parent when another horn went off. A hunting. Which meant that the hunters of Artemis were coming. So we waited for them to get to the pavilion before we started breakfast.

when they all got there hi went up to one of my best friends Thalia and said that i went back to my table not looking at anyone else. Eventually I felt someone sit next tot me i turned to look and saw that it was Thalia " whats wrong you look depressed" she asked. " I don't want to talk about it " was my response.

"okay look percy I'm your friend please just tell me whats going on " she ask in a gentle voice. "Fine but not now maybe sometime today " and with that I finished my food and left the dining pavilion to go for a swim in the lake.

**well thats that sorry if its way to short I have ADHD bad enough were I have to take a 70miligram vivance don't know if I spelled that right and it still doesn't calm me down much plus I have a very bad memory so I have to make things up on the spot. Remember reviews make a happy author, a happy author writes more chapter. More chapters make a happier you. It's a cycle**


End file.
